ToS: After the End
by Evil Mastermind Lloyd
Summary: 5 years have passed since the Battle with Mithos. How is a certain half elf living? GenisxPresea
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is my second fanfic. I hope you like the next story. GenisxPresea forever. If you don't like this couple, please, don't read. Again, I hope you like it, please R&R.**

Text: Narration

''Text'': Talking

_text_: thoughts or conversations inside the mind

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ToS: After the ''End''**

''P-P-Presea?'' Genis, the 17 years-old half-elf, said. ''Presea, c-can you come here for a s-second?'' Just after that, a girl, same age as Genis, looked at the half-elf and said: ''Yes Genis'' The girl started to walk towards Genis, then she was at his side. ''Do you need something?''

_''Come on, Genis, you can do it. Only say it!''_ Genis was noticing he was blushing a lot, his face was red. ''P-P-Presea, I w-w-want to say y-you s-s-something''

''What is it Genis?'' Presea said.

''I lo... I lo...'' ''_Come one you little coward, you can do it_''Genis was blushing so much, he felt his face was going to explode.

''You what?'' Presea said, in her monotone voice.

''I l-l-love you'' ''_There I said it'' _

''You love me?'' Presea said, blushing too. ''I-I-I love you too.''

W-W-What! Are you ser--? Genis was interrupted by Presea, who put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her and kissed him

It was a very long kiss, Genis and Presea were together for 10 minutes, until Presea broke the kiss to regain her breath. Genis did it too.

''It was very good'' Presea said. Genis was still regaining his breath when he responded ''I know. I'm sorry, I always stored my feelings and I never told you this.'' Gensi waited for Presea to respond but she remained silent. Just then, something was heard...

''GENIS! WAKE UP! IT'S LATE!''- A familiar female voice said

Genis woke up by his sister screams. ''Raine, why the heck did you wake me up? Didn't you'' Genis was interrupted by a hit on his head.

''Don't talk me like that again or you'll pay'' Raine said. ''We need to go. Remember, we need to meet with Sheena and Zelos in Mizuho in 1 hour. Leave the bed and change those clothes now!''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm going'' Genis said, very dissapointed and we stood up and left his bed''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, this is, the first chapter. If you liked it, don't worry, this is only the begining.**

**Please R&R,. Goodbye**


	2. Meetings

**I'm back, to write more ). Thanks for the reviews, I got two more reviews than I **

**expected. Sorry if the last chapter was very little, I'm not very good at this**

**dramaboy: Maybe, and you will find out soon**

**Penguinman2005: Thanks, and here is it.**

**(ATTENTION: Now the story is from Genis view. So when I say ''I'', I'm talking about Genis)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

_''That was a very goooood dream'' _I thought while I was yawning. _''I wish I would be asleep forever.'' _''Genis, Genis! GENIS!'' My sister was screaming at me...again. ''Can you stop daydreaming? We need to be Mizuho in...'' Raine looked at her new watch, an apparatus who used magitecnology to give the hour ''15 MINUTES! Genis, come outside now!'' I saw my sister run like hell outside, but I didn't care. I walked at normal speed, well, slow speed. I was outside in two minutes. ''Well Raine, now we...Owww!'' I touched the spot where Raine hit me. ''I told you to come outside now!'' Raine was looking for something her pockets of her tunic.

Meanwhile I was looking at the town where I lived most of my life: Iselia. It was beautiful since I, with all of the group, rebuilt the town after the Forcystus attack.

''_It was all my fault. If I didn't went to the ranch that day, the town would stayed the same and all those people would be alive''_

_''This is not time to blame yourself'' _said a voice in my head

_''That's right.The past can't be changed. Only the future''_

''Here is it!'' I heard my sister scream. Then she pulled a little capsule out of her pocket and two giant flying machines, called Rheiards, appeared. ''We need to go'' She said at the same time she jumped on the seat. I followed her and jumped on the other Rheiard and started flying towards Mizuho.

We were flying just above Palmacosta._''Another city we rebuilt, It looks great'' _I thought. Then after some minutes we were above Ozette. _''Presea''_ Her beautiful face and her pink hair jumped on my mind. ''Genis? We are above Mizuho. Start descending'' Raine said to me. ''Yeah, yeah, I know'' I said, pressing a switch and the Rheiard started descending. I couldn't stop thinking about Presea.

We arrived at the entrance of Mizuho and walked in. I looked at my sister. Everytime we were here, she started looking at Mizuho like the first time. We walked towards the Sheena's house. It was the biggest house of Mizuho, after all, it is the Chief's House. We entered it when we heard a very familiar voice ''You arrived, my Ultra Gorgeous Beauty.''

''Hello Zelos, long time no see'' My sister said to Zelos. ''I missed you. It's hard to see only a hunny at at time'' I rolled my eyes and said ''It seems you haven't changed'' Zelos looked at me and said ''You came too, brat? Owww'' I laughed when my sister smacked him ''I told you to stop calling Genis a brat. Well, Zelos, do you know where is Sheena?'' Zelos looked at here again and said '' Well, It seems she left for a while...'' BOOM! ''What the heck was that?'' Zelos shouted.

We all rushed outside when...BOOM! We saw an explosion near here, at the other side of the river.

''Ozette!'' I shouted ''_Presea!'' _ Zelos, Raine and I jumped on the Rheiards and flew towards Ozette

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, this is the end of the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Tommorrow isn't very busy and I think I will have the nex chapter. Goodbye**


	3. Lost

**Me: Well, I didn't got more reviews so the story is over**

**Genis: What! ''_holds a kendama''_ I'll show your powerle-**

**Me: Ok, Ok. Stop. I will conitnue but don't kill me _''shakes in fear''_ I was joking**

**Genis: Hmm. Well, then CONTINUE!**

**Me: Ok...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: ''Lost''**

''MOVE FASTER!'' I shouted to Zelos and Raine. ''Shut up little brat.'' I heard Zelos said but I didn't care. I had only one think in my mind: Presea. ''Genis. We're almost there.'' My sister shouted.

We were a few miles from there when...

''It's a Wyvern'' Raine said. ''But, the Wyvern was only found in Asgard area. This is so strange.'' ''We need to fight'' Zelos pulled out his swords, but I suspected he wasn't going to use them. We were in the air.

Light!** Photon!''**

Burn, baby! **Eruption!''**

Infinite Powers, grant me thy strength, **Meteor Storm!''**

I watched how the 3 attacks did a direct hit. At the time my second meteor hit, the Wyvern was dead.

I inmediatly rushed to Ozette, followed by my sister and Zelos. In a minute, we were there. All three jumped to the floor and I ran to the entrance.

''W-Wait a minute'' Were my first words. ''But...'' I heard my sister and Zelos say in unison''.

Ozette was perfectly fine. Not a single building was damaged. Nothing was in flames.

''But...But the explosion. It was here, I swear'' I said. ''We know Genis. Zelos and I saw it too'' My sister walked towards the center of the city and walked into the inn''. Zelos and I followed her.

What! And nobody bothered to check it. What is wrong to you people?'' I heard my sister shout to the inn keeper. ''Sorry woman, but we don't have business with that child. She's cursed'' The inn keeper said at the same time we arrived next to Raine.

With that I exploded ''YOU'RE STILL TREATING PRESEA LIKE TRASH! Listen, you miserable _inn keeper_ We already cured Presea. She was under the effect of a Cruxis Cristal. I'm not going to explain what is it, because that's not important now!. So you and all the people of this town, better start treating Presea good or...'' ''Calm down Genis!'' Zelos said to me ''We're leaving'' Then we left the inn, leaving the inn keeper with a loss of words.

''Genis, I think...'' I left my sister talking because I ran directly to Presea's house.

I was shock at the sight.. Presea's house was destroyed. I thought my heart stopped for some time. ''Oh my...How could anyone..'' Raine was a little worried. ''Do this'' Zelos completed Raine's sentence. I almost fainted but I thought of Presea. Is she alright? I rushed to the ruins of what some time ago was Presea's house and found a body lying on the floor. It wasn't Presea. It was the body of a girl of adult size and ninja clothes.

S-Sheena? I crouched besides Sheena and I heard she said ''Half-elf... Sapphire...Mana'' and she fainted.

Zelos arrived next to me. ''What the...? What happened to her?'' Next Raine came too and said. ''She is very hurt. We need to take her to Mizuho.'' ''Let's go'' Zelos said, picked up Sheena and left. ''We need to go Genis'' she grabbed me by the shoulder and lifted me up. She ran to the Rheiards and I followed her. _''Where is Presea? I hope she is alright''_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Me: Well, that was it. I hope you liked it and please, review.**

**Genis: Where is Presea!**

**Me: You may find out in the next chapter**

**Genis: WHERE IS PRESEA! Damnit!**

**Me: You may find out in the next chapter!**

**Genis: Grrrrr Gravity Well!**

**Me: ''dead''**


End file.
